rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel)
"Flucht auf dem Arinelle" ist das zweite Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundzwanzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand, Mat und Thom reisen auf der Gischt von Kapitän Domon. Rand vollführt ein waghalsiges Maneuver auf dem Mast des Schiffes und erkennt erst hinterher, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Außerdem muss er feststellen, dass Mat einen Dolch aus Shadar Logoth mitgenommen hat. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Rand befindet sich an einem merkwürdigen Ort mit vielen Steinbrücken und Rampen, die zu Inseln führen, die jedoch manchmal über oder unter einander zu liegen scheinen. Er fühlt sich sehr unwohl und möchte dort hinaus, denn er war schon oft an diesem Ort. Plötzlich sieht er eine Bewegung und versteckt sich hinter einer Brüstung, obwohl er von dort aus aus anderen Richtungen sehr gut zu erkennen ist. Erneut sieht er eine Bewegung und sieht einen Mann auf einer der Rampen. Ohne die Gestalt genau erkennen zu können weiß er, dass es der Mann in der blutroten Kleidung mit den Flammen in den Augen ist. Nervös versucht er herauszufinden, wie viele Übergänge Ba'alzamon braucht, doch er weiß bereits, dass Entfernungen an diesem Ort täuschen und er nur sicher ist, wenn er sich weiter bewegt. Er wendet sich von Ba'alzamon ab und fragt sich kurz, ob Mat wohl ebenfalls hier ist, oder ob es zwei dieser Irrgärten und zwei Ba'alzamons gibt. Doch der Gedanke ist zu schrecklich, als dass er ihn weiterverfolgen will. Er überlegt, ob es wie in Baerlon ist und warum sie ihn jetzt nicht finden können. Diese Frage erleichtert ihn, doch dann fragt er sich, warum eigentlich. Er erinnert sich, dass er und Ba'alzamon sich mehrmals fast begegnet sind, dass er jedoch meistens einfach nur davongelaufen ist. Er weiß nicht, ob er nur in einem Alptraum ist oder ob es einer dieser besonderen Träume ist. Doch dann merkt er, dass es gefährlich ist, zu denken, denn die Luft scheint sich um ihn zu verdichten und ihm wird schwarz vor Augen. Er fühlt plötzlich Hitze und fragt sich, wie lange er schon durch Dornenhecken läuft. Obwohl über ihm die Wolken rasen, regt sich kein Lüftchen. Er fragt sich, wie lange er schon in dem Heckenlabyrinth ist, doch es ist gefährlich zu denken. Halb erstickt läuft er weiter, bei jedem Schritt hebt sich Staub von dem Steinpflaster, lässt ihn fast niesen oder verklebt ihm beinahe den Hals. Nervös bewegt er sich vorwärts, immer in dem Wissen, dass Ba'alzamon jeden Moment hinter einer Ecke auftauchen kann. Er erinnert sich, dass sie sich schon mehrmals fast begegnet sind, doch er verdrängt den Gedanken schnell. Schließlich bleibt er stehen und starrt die Dornenhecke an. Sie ist hoch und dicht und als er sie so vorsichtig wie möglich berührt, sticht er sich trotzdem in den Finger. Als er zurückweicht, stolpert er und vergisst sofort den Schmerz, als er sieht, dass die glatten, runden Steine des Pflasters in Wirklichkeit menschliche Schädel sind. Er will nicht auf sie treten, doch der ganze Boden ist damit gepflastert und ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Doch es ist gefährlich, am gleichen Ort zu bleiben, also geht er einfach weiter. Da er sich erinnert, dass man aus einem Labyrinth entkommt, indem man immer in der gleichen Richtung abbiegt, versucht er das, und steht nach zwei Kurven Ba'alzamon gegenüber. Beide sehen überrascht aus, doch dann fragt Ba'alzamon, wie lange Rand ihm noch davonlaufen und seinem Schicksal entrinnen will. Rand weicht zurück und bittet das Licht um Hilfe, doch Ba'alzamon sagt, das könne ihm nicht helfen. Er sagt, das Auge der Welt würde ihm nicht dienen und er solle ihm gehorchen. thumb|left|150px Ba'alzamon streckt die Hand nach ihm aus, und plötzlich fällt Rand ein Ausweg ein. Er schreit, das alles sei nur ein Traum, und Ba'alzamon sieht ihn zornig an. Dann verschwimmt alles. Rand findet sich in einem Raum mit tausenden von Spiegeln wieder, die ihm sein Bild zurückwerfen. Etwas Rotes gleitet daran vorbei, dann ist Ba'alzamon wieder da, und sein Abbild bewegt sich zwischen den Spiegeln. Dann tritt der Mann hinter ihn, und ist doch nicht da, ihre Gesichter scheinen zu verschmelzen und schließlich sieht Rand nur noch ein Gesicht, das aus ihren beiden zusammengesetzt ist. Ort: Gischt, Fluss Arinelle Er erwacht erschrocken in der Dunkelheit, um ihn sind die leisen Geräusche des Schiffes zu hören und er fühlt die Planken des Decks unter sich. Ohne nachzudenken steckt er sich den Finger in den Mund und schmeckt plötzlich Blut. Fassungslos starrt er den Finger mit der Wunde von der Dornenhecke an. Wie Bayle Domon gesagt hat, lässt er das Schiff Tag und Nacht fahren, ohne einmal anzuhalten. Zwei Tage lang kann er sie mit Schauermärchen von Trollocs erschrecken, doch danach beginnen die Männer langsam davon zu schwärmen, wieder einmal an Land zu gehen. Wird das Murren zu schlimm, hängt Domon die nach dem Angriff auf Deck gefundenen Trolloc-Waffen an den Mast, und die Männer verstummen bis zum nächsten Tag. Thom hält sich zurück, wenn die Männer das Murren anfangen, obwohl er sonst immer mit ihnen scherzt und ihnen lustige Geschichten erzählt. Er beobachtet sie dann sehr aufmerksam, doch Rand versteht nicht warum. Denn nicht sie werden von den Seemännern dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass Domon jetzt diese Art von Fahrt befohlen hat, sondern Floran Gelb, der während der Wache geschlafen hat. Der kleine Mann versucht in den ersten Tagen ständig, die Mannschaft von seiner Version der Geschichte zu überzeugen, doch niemand will ihm zuhören oder mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Deshalb bekommt er nur die schmutzigsten Arbeiten zugewiesen, die jemand allein erledigen kann. Und natürlich nimmt er auch das Rand und seinen Begleitern übel. Wenn Rand Mat darauf anspricht, fragt dieser nur, ob sie überhaupt jemandem trauen können und sucht sich dann einen einsamen Ort nur für sich. Rand findet, dass er zu viel allein ist und grübelt, seit sie Shadar Logoth verlassen haben. Der Dolch aus Shadar Logoth ergreift immer mehr Besitz von ihm. Als Rand schließlich Thom anspricht, erklärt dieser, Gelb wäre ihnen nicht gefährlich, da keiner ihm glaubt. Doch die anderen Männer scheinen zu glauben, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist und Thom berichtet, dass sie meutern könnten. Doch dann würden sie keine Zeugen zurücklassen wollen. Nach dem Gespräch fängt auch Rand an, die Seeleute genauer zu beobachten. Um die Mannschaft bei Laune zu halten, erzählt Thom viele Geschichten und führt Tricks vor, außerdem unterrichtet er Rand und Mat, um ihre Geschichte glaubhaft zu machen. Das macht den Männern Spaß und manche versuchen einige der akrobatischen Tricks selbst. Rand betrachtet oft das Ufer und stellt sich manchmal vor, die anderen würden dort auftauchen, um nicht zu oft daran zu denken, dass sie vielleicht tot sind. Während seiner Betrachtungen entdeckt er viele merkwürdige und interessante Dinge, wie die in eine lange Klippe gehauenen, uralten Statuen von Königen und Königinnen oder einen hohen Turm, der wirkt, als wäre er aus Metall. Domon sagt, dass es von diesem Punkt aus noch zehn Tage bis Weißbrücke sind. Mat wird sofort aufmerksam und sagt, dort müsste ein Schatz versteckt sein, weil man so etwas nur baut, um etwas Wertvolles zu schützen. Domon sagt, er könnte recht haben, und erzählt ihnen von einer Steinhand auf der Insel Tremalking, die eine große Kristallkugel hält, Der weibliche Choedan Kal. doch die Meerleute wollen dort nicht graben, sondern suchen nur nach ihrem Coramoor. Mat sagt, er würde dort graben und fragt, wie weit es nach Tremalking ist, doch Domon erklärt ihm, dass es viel besser ist, die Welt zu sehen, als Schätze zu suchen. Er berichtet ihm vom Panarchenpalast in Tanchico, der ein Fries mit Tierdarstellungen besitzt, die noch nie ein Mensch in der Realität gesehen hat. Er sagt, dass es dort auch die Knochen dieser Tiere gibt. Er berichtet von weiteren merkwürdigen Dingen, die er gesehen und von denen er gehört hat und sagt, das würde ihn mehr locken als Schätze. Rand erzählt von den Knochen eines riesigen Fisches, die sie einmal in den Sandhügeln gefunden haben und Domon sagt grinsend, dass er schon Heimweh hat, gerade dass er aufgebrochen ist. Rand wird klar, dass er seit Tagen nicht mehr an zuhause und an seinen Vater gedacht hat. Fest sagt er, dass er sobald er kann wieder dort hin zurück kehren und Schäfer werden will. Er fragt Mat, ob es ihm nicht ebenfalls so geht, und dieser bestätigt hastig, doch Rand hört ihn beim Weggehen murmeln, dass er sicher den Schatz allein finden will. Am vierten Tag der Fahrt sitzt Rand oben auf einem der Masten und betrachtet von dort aus die Landschaft. Es sieht alles so merkwürdig aus von dort oben, dass er eine Stunde lang nur lachen musste. Die Reaktion auf das zweite Machtlenken, als sie vor den Trollocs auf die Gischt flohen. (Wie Staub im Wind (Kapitel)) Plötzlich wird er leichtsinnig und beginnt, auf einer der Querstreben zu balancieren. Er rutscht ab, kann sich noch fangen und lacht weiter. Plötzlich hört er Thom neben sich. Der Gaukler sagt, er solle nicht auf ihn fallen, falls er sich absichtlich den Hals brechen will. Rand sieht grinsend zu ihm und fragt, warum er zu ihm hoch geklettert ist. Thom sagt, Rand hätte nicht gehört, dass die Matrosen ihn riefen und Rand sieht unten die Gesichter aller Männer, die ihn anstarren. Er sieht auch Mat, der vollkommen desinteressiert allein am Bug sitzt. Grinsend fragt er Thom, ob er herunterkommen soll und der Gaukler nickt heftig. Grinsend springt Rand von der Mastspitze und bleibt an der Stange hängen. Thom streckt die Hand nach ihm aus, doch Rand will allein heruntersteigen. Er schlingt ein Bein um ein Tau, einen Arm auch und lässt sich daran heruntergleiten. Kurz vor dem Deck lässt er sich fallen und macht eine Verbeugung. Die Mannschaft klatscht, doch Rand achtet gar nicht auf sieh, denn er hat nur Augen für Mat, der einen goldenen Dolch mit einem großen Rubin in der Hand hält. Er zieht ihn immer wieder aus der Scheide und steckt ihn zurück, während seine Augen langsam zu Rand wandern. Rand fragt ihn, ob er den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth hat, und Mat sagt vorwurfsvoll, er und Perrin seien Schuld. Sie hätten ihn von dem Schatz fort gerissen, doch er habe den Dolch schon in der Hand gehabt und nicht von Mordeth bekommen. Somit würde Moiraines Warnung nicht zutreffen. Drohende Schatten (Kapitel) Er bittet Rand, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Rand verspricht das und Mat beharrt, dass er wirklich niemandem davon erzählt, auch Thom nicht. Er sagt, sie könnten es sich nicht leisten, irgend jemandem zu vertrauen, denn sie wären die einzigen Überlebenden aus Emondsfeld. Rand sagt, er sei sicher, dass die anderen noch am Leben sind und Mat sieht beschämt aus. Er verspricht erneut, nichts zu sagen, doch er ist froh, dass sie den Dolch verkaufen und von dem Geld schneller und besser nach Tar Valon kommen könnten. Dann fragt er, ob Mat auch wieder einen Traum hatte, doch Mat sagt nur vielleicht, ohne Rand anzusehen. Dieser fragt nach, und Mat gibt zu, dass er welche hatte, aber nicht darüber sprechen und auch nicht daran denken will. Thom kommt zu ihnen, und macht Rand Vorwürfe. Er sagt, er konnte Domon gerade noch überzeugen, dass es ein Teil von Rands Ausbildung war, und dieser Glück hatte, nicht abgestürzt zu sein. Rand sieht am Mast hinauf und erkennt fassungslos, was er getan hat. Er ist so schockiert, dass er sich erst einmal setzen muss. Thom sagt, sie könnten mit diesem Trick in den großen Städten auftreten, wenn Rand so gut Höhen verträgt, und dieser will gerade widersprechen, redet dann jedoch leiser weiter und sagt, sie würden nach Tar Valon gehen. Thom erwidert, es würde so aussehen, doch das könnte sich morgen schon ändern, so sei das Leben eines Gauklers eben. Er zieht seine Bälle hervor und will mit ihnen weiter das jonglieren üben. Rand sieht wieder hinauf und fragt sich, was in ihn gefahren ist. Er denkt, dass er unbedingt nach Tar Valon muss, bevor er verrückt wird. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Bayle Domon * Thom Merrilin * Floran Gelb * Mat Cauthon Im Traum * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon Erwähnt * Egwene al'Vere * Tam al'Thor * Perrin Aybara Gruppen * Gaukler Berufe * Kapitän * Matrose Orte * Arinelle, auf dem Weg nach Weißbrücke ** Gischt (Flussschiff) Im Traum * Kurze Wege * Dornenlabyrinth in Tel'aran'rhiod Erwähnt * Turm von Ghenjei - als metallischer Turm * Tremalking * Tanchico ** Panarchenpalast * Aryth-Meer * Sandhügel * Emondsfeld * Tar Valon * Weißbrücke * Baerlon * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Ebou Dar * Tear (Hauptstadt) Gegenstände * uralte Skulpturen von Königen und Königinnen an den Klippen des Arinelle * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Erwähnt * Auge der Welt * weiblicher Choedan Kal - als Hand mit Kristallkugel auf Tremalking * Leuchtstab * Schneidegewebe * Cuendillar - als Herzstein * Kristallgitter * ausgehöhlter Berg mit Silberdorn Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Zerstörung der Welt Sonstige * Große Schlange * Coramoor Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Schiff Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Gischt Kategorie:Kapitel Träume Kategorie:Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Kategorie:Arinelle